<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Companion in the Thieves Guild by Romantic_Khajiit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469229">A Companion in the Thieves Guild</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantic_Khajiit/pseuds/Romantic_Khajiit'>Romantic_Khajiit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Khajiit’s Random Skyrim Stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brynjolf is a bit forward, F/M, One Shot, Post-Thieves Guild Questline (Elder Scrolls), Thieves Guild, Thieves Guild Questline (Elder Scrolls)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantic_Khajiit/pseuds/Romantic_Khajiit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot inspired by one of my play-throughs where I dragged Farkas through the whole thieves guild quest line with me.<br/>Farkas wasn’t all that impressed with Brynjolf...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Farkas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Khajiit’s Random Skyrim Stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Realization</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>For about the hundredth time that year, Farkas wondered what in Oblivion he was doing...</p>
<p>He was sitting at the Ragged Flagon, wearing thieves guild armor, drinking an ale, watching his shield-sister... Briita... a particularly lovely looking Redguard with a shockingly Nordic personality... she was the Dragonborn... and she was his... friend.</p>
<p>He still really wasn't sure how that had amounted to him joining the thieves guild with her. They really needed to get back to Esbern and Delphine so they could deal with the dragons, but when Mercer had betrayed and nearly killed her, things got personal.</p>
<p>Farkas had been told to wait outside when she and Mercer had gone to face Karliah, and his heart broke when Karliah carried her motionless body back outside hours later...</p>
<p>The first single heartbeat that met his ears after that was the sweetest, most wonderful sound...</p>
<p>He'd helped Karliah pore healing potions into her and held her close until she finally opened her beautiful honey-brown eyes again... he'd hardly been willing to leave her side since...</p>
<p>So he supposed it made sense that he'd follow her, even into the Thieves' Guild...</p>
<p>That was normal to feel about a friend you'd nearly lost... right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Farkas watched her laugh at Brynjolf drunkenly trying to stay in his seat. Farkas suspected the thief wasn't as drunk as he was pretending to be... now that Mercer was dead, Brynjolf had been trying to talk her into taking his place as leader of the guild...</p>
<p>Farkas also suspected the thief's intentions were not the slightest bit honorable, and it made his blood boil...</p>
<p>That was normal too, right? ...to feel protective of his shield sister... to want to punch Brynjolf in the face for flirting with her?</p>
<p>Of course... he didn't care when Skjor flirted with Aela... or when Torvar flirted with Ria or Njada... or even when Vilkas flirted with Ria...</p>
<p>Still, it was totally normal to feel a pain in his chest when Briita didn't shut Brynjolf's advances down... right...?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Brynjolf fell off his chair and Briita rolled her eyes at him. Farkas grinned into his own mug as she scolded and told him to go to bed, but his grin quickly faded when Brynjolf clumsily struggled to get up, and asked Briita to help him get to his bed... Briita was a beautiful, kind-hearted warrior who couldn't deny anyone help when they asked, so of course she agreed to help him.</p>
<p>It would have been an utterly heartbreaking moment, except for the uneasy look she threw back over her shoulder at Farkas before she led the drunk thief out of the tavern.</p>
<p>Farkas got to his feet and followed quietly, praying he'd read just her expression right... he was ready to knock Brynjolf out properly...</p>
<p>Yes, he decided, it was completely normal to feel the way he did about Briita... because, Farkas realized, she wasn't just his shield-sister... he loved her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ...If I Thought You Wanted Me To...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moving quietly apparently made Farkas a little too slow because he didn't catch up to Briita and Brynjolf before they reached Brynjolf's private quarters... and a suddenly much more sober seeming Brynjolf shut and locked the door...</p><p>Farkas froze outside, debating what he should do... she had actually been wanting him to follow... right?</p><p>"Bryn, why did you lock that?" Farkas heard Briita ask from the other side of the door. She sounded exasperated, not uncomfortable or irritated...</p><p>"To keep your lover boy from interrupting us lass," Brynjolf said in a smooth voice, definitely not as drunk as he'd acted...</p><p>Farkas stood frozen in place as he heard Briita's heartbeat speed up...</p><p>"My...? Farkas...? Farkas isn't my... my lover..."</p><p>Farkas didn't think he'd ever heard her sound so flustered and he wasn't sure how that should make him feel...</p><p>"That's good to hear lass," Brynjolf replied...</p><p>At least Farkas knew exactly how he felt about the thief's smooth, sultry tone; he wanted to punch the door down and throw the man into the wall...</p><p>"Bryn, what are you d-mmpf—"</p><p>Farkas froze as he heard the pair kiss behind the door just as he was about to step forward and punch it down. He felt like he'd been punched in the stomach instead... the air was knocked out of his lungs... he couldn't breath... he couldn't move.</p><p>Had he really misread her that badly? Had she not wanted him to follow? Was he really as stupid people said?</p><p>But then the best sound Farkas could imagine in that moment met his ears...</p><p>"FUS!"</p><p>Britta shouted and Brynjolf was sent crashing across the room.</p><p>"Damn it Bryn! That wasn't an invitation!" Briita yelled angrily.</p><p>"Ow..." Brynjolf groaned.</p><p>"I meant Farkas is..." Briita trailed off with an angry sigh as the thief sounded like he struggled to get up.</p><p>Farkas felt his heart begin to race as he listened... what had she meant about him?</p><p>"Nevermind," she grumbled, "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression Bryn," she added a little calmer, "I appreciate your friendship, your expertise, and even your company, but that's it."</p><p>"Understood lass," Brynjolf groaned in a defeated sounding voice.</p><p>"Goodnight Bryn," Briita said with a growl that could rival Farkas's beast form, "I hope you're too drunk to remember this in the morning."</p><p>"Me too lass," Brynjolf muttered quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Farkas could hear his own pulse pounding in his ears as the lock clicked and the angry Redguard slammed the door open. She froze when she saw him, staring up at him with wide eyes.</p><p>"Are you ok?" Farkas asked quickly, his voice coming out as a bit of a growl as he smelled Brynjolf.</p><p>"I... uh... yeah," she sighed. "I handled the problem," she added with a grumble. She glanced up at him, but looked down without meeting his eyes, and Farkas noticed her dark cheeks turning a shade darker... which made Farkas's heart speed up even more.</p><p>"What did you mean about me?" Farkas asked before he could lose his nerve.</p><p>"Oh uh... just... uh..." she stuttered, and Farkas raised his eyebrow hopefully... "I just meant that..." she looked down, "you..." she swallowed...</p><p>Farkas didn't think he'd ever heard her sound this nervous...</p><p>"You don't see me the same way Brynjolf does," she mumbled finally. She said it so quietly Farkas almost couldn't hear her... and she sounded... disappointed by that...?</p><p>Farkas's heart skipped.</p><p>"No," he shook his head.</p><p>Briita's eyes squeezed shut and she turned with a nod, but before she could step away Farkas reached out and grabbed her hand.</p><p>"I respect you too much to force myself on you like that..." he said sincerely.</p><p>Briita's face snapped back to his, her eyes wide in what looked like hopeful surprise, which gave Farkas a bit more confidence...</p><p>"I care about you much more than that," he added in a low tone.</p><p>She looked down to his hand holding hers and then back up into his eyes, blinking in surprise... "all this time," she whispered in disbelief, "you never tried anything... so I... I just thought I wasn't your type..."</p><p>"Gods no," Farkas breathed, "I was just raised with some honor. I'd've kissed you a while ago if I thought you wanted me to."</p><p>The smile that lit up her face at that was one of the most beautiful things Farkas thought he'd ever seen. He stepped closer and leaned in, but she leaned back, still smiling.</p><p>"Let's get out of this stinking cistern and clean up," she said happily, "I’m sure you’d rather kiss me when I don’t smell like Bryn."</p><p>"Won’t complain about that," Farkas chuckled as she led him toward the exit.</p><p>He grinned. He was definitely going to be kissing her a lot as soon as she got herself cleaned up enough to let him...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>